Help:Episode Pages
All episode pages are required to have a certain standard to make them look representable. Another thing which would make these pages look good is if they were to have a certain layout making them similar to all the others. Starting The first part of the page should be a brief sentence that tells the reader a little bit of factual information about the episode itself. Start with the title of the episode and go one to say the Production Number it is and then the Broadcast Number. Finishing off with what series it’s from. E.G. Trapped In The Sky is the 1st produced episode and the 1st broadcast episode of the series Thunderbirds (Make sure you hyperlink the name of the series it’s from). Table A table is a good way of displaying information in a neat and tidy order. This is the code that will help you make the table. * Where the words are red you will replace them with what ever is required, make sure you hyperlink any name or title of episode. (Don’t keep the red letters.) Plot A plot doesn’t need to be to long. It merely needs to sum up what happens in the episode in three sentences. If you’re struggling on what to write look at some of the episodes pages that I’ve written or get the nearest book and look at the blurb for inspiration. Synopsis A synopsis will be the hardest part of the page. The standard size of a synopsis on the Gerry Anderson Wikia should fill a whole page on Microsoft Word in size 12 font. The main purpose of the Synopsis is to give the reader an understanding of what goes on in the episode. Remember that a synopsis doesn’t need all the little details, your merely trying to get the story across from the start to the finish. E.G. The hood disguised as an airport policeman, has managed to get on board Fireflash and plant a bomb on in the undercarriage. (This is relevant.) E.G. The hood watches from his fake police car knowing that stage two of his plan is ready to begin. (This is irrelevant) We do not need to know if he is ready to begin part two of his plan, all we need to know is when he does it and what he does. The best way to start writing a synopsis is to sit down in front of the television and write your synopsis with a pen and paper. Be relaxed; don’t feel afraid to use big words when describing. It’s always best to write in present tenses. The best way to start an opening sentence is to describe the location of which the episodes starts at. Once writing on paper, begin typing it up on computer. While typing it you may want to change certain sentences because you don’t like how they are phrased or structured. Once typed in, spell check it to see if you’ve made grammar mistakes. If you want, get a family member or friend to check to ensure there are no mistakes. If your not sure whether your synopsis is good enough, send them to me and I will check them for you. Cast One of the important parts of the page should be the cast list. Type in Cast Regular Cast and Guest Voice Cast I do ask you to make sure you know who is a regular character and who is a Guest. If you have the book The World Of Gerry Anderson you will note that Chris Bentley does list recurring characters as Regulars. Remember that this is not so, such characters like Commander Norman are Guest Voice Characters. If you don't which is which, remember that the pages on TV Shows should list whose what. If they don't go to the Fanderson Production Page where they do list who is a main character. Remember to list all the characters that appear in the episode and other characters, including who they are voiced by. If you’re unsure there are many sights you can go to find out. If you spot a character that hasn't been mentioned on any other sites, then add him/her on here. Notes The Notes are there if there is anything relevant that you may have noticed or know about the episode which are real and not opinion. Remember that when you are referencing back to other episode, please make sure you are using the Production order than opposed to the Broadcast order. This is because most of the time the Broadcast order is never in continuity with each other. Continuity Continuity is just a smarter way of saying, “goof” or “mistake”. Anything you see within the episode that is a mistake caused during filming can be put in this section. Category The only category you should put the page is the category that lists the series name and has “episodes” at the end. E.G. Thunderbird Episodes Category:Help